


Miscalculations

by Ukthxbye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Molly, Bit cracky, Chair Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Porn With Plot, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Is Bad At Flirting, Sherlock Holmes's Chair, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Smut, Wrestling, but i am stubborn af so I got that smut in, look I started out this to just be pwp but something else happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: Molly is nearly kidnapped and Sherlock's intentions for the day get misunderstood. Perhaps he has left too much to time pass between making his next moves.





	Miscalculations

Dates are not supposed to end in running. And they were especially not supposed to have an attempted kidnapping in the middle.

 

Sherlock sulked back up the stairs at 221b, shrugging off his coat in the warmth. Not one but two men go away and Molly almost got caught up. His mind raced with thoughts of her reactions, and the fear sat heavy on his back.

 

Taking things slow, like those last steps up to the door, reached a precipice today. He knew that she waited for his move and he kept moving pieces back in his own unadmitted fear.

 

He placed his hand on the knob, slowly twisting it and opening the door cautiously. She sat in the chair opposite his, head down looking at her phone. He swallowed hard when she turned her face to his.

 

“Molly, I’m sorry. I didn’t-” he looked sheepishly down as he hung up his coat.

 

“Sherlock, I am fine. I mean I fought them off too,” she murmured with a half smile but he suspected that was not a good sign. “I mean I am sure you're devastated that they got away. Maybe next time if you tell me what role I am meant to play, I won’t do a silly thing like almost getting kidnapped.”

 

 _Ah yes, there is,_ he thought to himself and gulped.

 

She folded her arms and searched his face. There is guilt, but she can’t read what kind yet.

 

“Do you honestly think I’d do that to you?” he spoke softly and low as he settled in his chair opposite her.

 

She wiped the side of her eyes absently, staring ahead at a spot on the rug where a loop had pulled, warring thoughts running through her mind.

 

“Molly...Molly please.”

 

Usually ‘please’ spurred her to relent. To concede to whatever he was asking.  It used to be so rare its effect was massive, like an asteroid.

 

Nowadays it’s a pebble she can ignore. The space he continued to keep between them dulled the edges. She should be more worried about nearly being kidnapped. But she really just wanted him to admit things between them were complicated at best. Years of tension with no release is tiring and she can’t help doubt taking over her mind. T _aking things slow seemed like a good idea but I am starting to question the motive,_ she thought.

 

“If you did not allow it, why am I a target now?” She asked plainly.

He paced the room suddenly.

 

Another action she was accustomed to and doesn't let her eyes track him like they used to. Vigilance leads to weariness in her. She smiled that sad smile he only noticed when she is with him. It is not lost on him and he planned his next step depending on what she said.

 

“So there the answer then. Sometimes not doing something is the same as action, Sherlock,” she signed, eyes down watching her fingers fidget.

 

 _There is it,_ he thought.

 

Unprepared for his next action, she found herself suddenly staring straight in his eyes as he pushed her back in the chair and he leaned in and on its arms. Blue and Cupid bow lips and stubble, darkening his jawline, all so close to her. That was only sight; the smell of him so close and the warmth in the new air around her is intoxicating.

 

“Sh-Sherlock what—“ she stammered

 

And hesitantly his bottom lip brushed against hers, slowly.

 

“They know what we both know, but I have ignored it seems,” he spoke his voice deep and reverberating between them and settling in her chest nearly stopping her heart for a beat. He licked his lips as he slowly scanned up to look in her eyes.  Oh, so close she could also feel his breath roll off his tongue as he spoke.

 

“What is that?” She breathlessly muttered, sucking in air in tiny bits.

 

His lips do more than words they enveloped hers, consuming them slowly.

 

She felt her heart stop, and beat again as he pulled on her bottom lip with his teeth, releasing it, and grasping her scarf, he pulled it. Gliding around her neck as it followed him as he backed away off her chair and flopped in his own. The corner of his lips turned up at her mouth agape in shock. He balled up the scarf, tossing it on the sofa.

 

“They know a date when they see one,” his smirk widened at her continued shock.

 

She sucked in her breath she only realized was being held.

 

“It would seem so,” she sighed raggedly as she stood and turned toward the kitchen suddenly.

Sherlock frowned to himself watching her walk away.

 

_This seems to have dragged on much too long. She reacted but did not reciprocate yet. Hmm, perhaps one more tease will give her the information need to know what I am thinking. Do women like this kind of teasing? No. Yes, they do by all my research. But Molly?..._

 

His thoughts strayed deeper and deeper as Molly slumped near the kettle arms folded tight across her chest. She watched him go further in his mind and felt a tinge of anger bubbling as the kettle beeped, breaking both their concentrations. She grabbed a couple clean mugs and a sad looking half a lemon, hoping it wasn’t involved in some kind of experiment.

 

As she poured the second cup, she sensed him standing behind her, couldn't be more than an inch apart by the warmth of the air at her back, but yet no touching. There’s that bubbling anger and she looked up at the ceiling in frustration, but his breath brushed across her right ear, sending shivers down her spine. She put the kettle down and her other hand on the counter to steady herself.

 

“No lemon today for me,” he whispered, knowing his breath would wrap around her ear and cause the shiver he saw. _Not enough though, one more push,_ he thought.

 

He ran two fingers up her spine over her coat to her ribs, not pressing enough to truly get through but enough she must notice, then slipped his hand under her arm, tracing the side of his thumb along her ribs, _costae fluctuantes_ he thought to himself, enough that she’ll feel pressure. He gripped the mug, pulling it carefully from the counter under her arm and walked away sipping it, hiding a smug grin as he contemplated the effect it had.

 

Molly’s hand balled into a fist and she bit her tongue to calm the words that threaten to escape.

 _Whatever his game, I will be the one to end it,_ she reminded herself, _he does not win and I will make him wish he never started this._

 

She smiled as she turned with her mug and walked slowly to her chair. _Would have more effect in heels and a dress_ , she thought. But luckily she wore a v-neck blouse today, burnt orange and thin fabric. She set her mug down on the side table and slowly shrugged off her jacket. Just slow enough for effect but not too slow that it is obvious. His eyes watching let her know it had an effect. _Taking clothing off always does_ , but she held her face neutral and natural as possible.

Tossing it to join her scarf, she sat back, curling her legs under her and to the side.

 

 _Hmm, well that is something I guess...one less thing for me to take off,_  he contemplated.

 

Both sip their tea in quiet, peering at each other above their mugs. She cleared her throat and spied the next step she needed to take.

 

“Ginger nut?” she asked with a feigned grin. “There’s some on your desk there.”

 

He grins in return, “Perfect,” and turned to retrieve them.

 

“Oh no let me, dear,” she said, the same grin plastered and he stopped in his movements.

 

‘Dear’ was not an endearment he had heard before and it did not ease his mind.  

 

Slowly she rose and stepped toward him. His desk was behind his chair today so conveniently, she thought.

 

She leaned on the arms of his chair much as he did hers earlier. Her knee slid in between his legs on the chair, just to one side and brushed his inner thigh. With a hand on his shoulder, she paused. _Ok keep your control,_ she thought. She reached over his other shoulder, picking up the package of biscuits.She knows where his eyes are, easily looking down her blouse. Maybe she was a bit anticipative after all; she wore a dark lace bra today.

 

His eyes caressed and recorded the curves presented before him. Before he caught himself, he slipped his hand to her waist. _Damn._ He regained enough control to keep the touch light and just above the hip.

 

 _Planned?_ she thought. _No... nor the flexing I feel in your inner thigh._ She can’t hide her smug smile as she leaned back and returned her foot to the floor, handing him the biscuits.

 

He took them slowly from her hand. He deliberately scanned her and let her watch his eye travel up her body, pausing a bit too long at her chest before rising to her eyes with a composed smile.

 

She reached and took a biscuit off the top of the stack, holding his gaze as she nibbled it and turned once again to her seat to give breathing room between the moment. Not sure fully of his game or when he’ll call it off, but she cannot deny this turned her on, feeling the heat pool in her lower stomach. She was blushing and cursing herself for it.

 

But he gulped and she felt a small victory.

 

They both sensed the impasse reached, though both their theories of the intentions of the other miscalculated to the same result.

 

Sherlock stood now, brushing swiftly off crumbs off his suit jacket, and with a quick movement took it off, quick muscular movements have their effect after all, and strolled to the coat rack near the door, hanging it with care. Molly kept her eyes forward.

 

“Perhaps we should discuss the events of the day though,” she began, unsure what he is planning as he stood behind her.

 

But he paused, bumping his legs against the chair, then caressed his fingers across her jawline, pulling the hair away from her neck and face. She felt her breath suck in and she held it for a moment to regain control.

 

“You were not injured in any way?” he asked, fingers tracing down her neck behind her ear to her collarbone.

 

 _God that is almost too much_ , she thought.

 

 _She is holding her breath, oh she does enjoy dragging this out...seems I deduced incorrectly in that before. Surely she would have, “jumped my bones’ as the slang goes,_ he mused to himself.

 

“Yes, well he tried to get a hit in but those self-defense classes you insisted on saw their fruition, she grinned innocently, leaning her head back and to the side to glance at him, opening up his view down at her chest once more. _Let him get another look at what he could have or could have had if this keeps up_ , she mused.

 

He placed a hand on her shoulder lightly, patting her in a friendly manner and then back to his chair with a similar, though not quite as innocent, grin.

 

“Excellent. Perhaps the instructor's debt is called even for now. Yes. Any of your grappling practice could come into fruition as well in the near future.”

 

She narrowed her eyes, “Yes, the instructor said I was a natural at several martial art studies and would excel if I went into mixed martial arts training.”

 

 _What does he have planned for me, does he expects me to fight on a case?_ She frowned

 

 _That was the most obvious hint I have ever given in my life, why are her eyes narrowing? Now a frown. Am I that terrible at this sort of game? No, she is just playing along I am sure,_ he pondered.

 

“Excellent perhaps you should further your training...could be a second career,” he chuckled lightly and she shot a faked grin back at him.

 

Both picked up their tea again, sizing the other up.

 

She took a deep breath through her nose. _Ok, I am tired of this now. I will get him to beg and then I’ll let him know whatever he is trying to seduce me into I am having none of it, and then I can storm off. He isn’t as smart as he thinks he is,_ she planned.

 

 _I’ll wait for her now its tit for tat of course and it is her move, she has to get the grappling hint,_  he reminded himself.

 

She bit her lip, and put on a cheerful voice “Perhaps we should practice that then?”

 

He smirked, “Yes, never know what will happen on the next date after all.”

 

He waited a moment, seeing if she wanted to keep the game going. _Ah._

 

She started shoving furniture out of the way quickly opening a larger spot on the rug.

 

 _Not sure I wanted the first time to be on the floor but she seems to be at least concerned about injuries, considerate,_ he contemplated.

 

He rose from his seat, unbuttoning his sleeves, and as he went to roll the left one up out of the way, caught unawares, he found himself suddenly laying on his right side on the floor. He rolled his head up, and himself to a seat with a look of shock that produced a smug raised eyebrow from her standing over him.

 

But he countered quickly and she was sitting on her bum in a flash, her ankles pulled out from under her.

 

She responded without hesitation and he was back on the floor. Both attempted to get the other in an ankle lock. Successfully, he got her left ankle and his leg around her leg but she countered rapidly, pushing one of his feet down, rolled over it and them both to their sides as she wrapped her leg around his back. She pushed him over straddling his chest as she held his shirt.

 

 _Oh this is delightful indeed_ , he thought and his delight spread to a sly grin on his face.

 

This only emboldened her more, and she attempted to get a pin on his arm.

 

But instinct kicked in for Sherlock and he lifted her up off him with his legs under her and rolled them over, bracing his arm across her chest, his body pinning her down now.

 

She paused as did he. He feels her muscles tense under him relaxing and he thinks to himself he can lighten his hold. He sweeps his arm off her chest, feeling it rise and fall rapidly as brushed across her breasts. He leaned forward, sure that a kiss next best move but he was met her legs are under his hips and ending up his side with her behind him. Before he can counter he is on his stomach in a shoulder lock, his face smashed into the rug and with ever increasing pain and she leaned back with her legs wrapped around his arm.

 

She gritted her teeth pulling hard in hopes that he would tap out and be honest with her.

 

“Molly, is this really a turn on for you? Because I am not sure this is my kink,” He half yelled, his face smushed into the rug hard.

 

She takes the pressure off his shoulder, but not enough he can break the hold.

 

“What” she panted.

 

“Molly this is the most complicated of foreplays that no matter of research could have prepared me for.”

 

She shook her head, “Sherlock what in God’s name--”

 

“Please let me go”

 

“No, I do not trust you.” She tightened the hold,  and he grimaced as pain shot through his shoulder.

 

“Molly, I just want to have sex with you but I didn’t realize it was this damned complicated! ”

 

“You what?” she huffed.

 

“Want to make love to you if you prefer that terminology.”

 

He grunted from the pain, hoping she would take some pity on him at least and release his shoulder.

 

“To seduce me into some kind of casework or experiment?” she asked cautiously, lessening her grip achingly slow for him.

 

“God no, why would I...oh bloody hell,”

 

And with her loosening her leg hold, he broke it, grabbing her leg, and rolling them forward,

Lightly pinned to her side under him,  he begged near out of breath “Can we stop this now?”

 

“You-u-” she stammered.

 

“Have been giving hints the whole time but perhaps I--”

 

She pushed against him and he let her shift out from under and stand.

 

He sat back on his backside roughly, running his hands through his curls frustrated.

 

“No, I just because we haven't yet I jus…” he struggled to make words make sense in his head much less out of his mouth.

“I can’t believe you, Sherlock,” she yelled as she went to the sofa and gathered her coat and scarf.

 

“Molly, please just sit we’ll talk about it,” he pleaded.

 

“If you couldn't talk before, be an adult and just ask God’s sake….ugh I am leaving” she shouted.

 

With that, she was at the door, through it and slammed it with a force that shook the room.

 

Sherlock stood and flopped in his chair and roared at the ceiling.

 

He had only a moment to sulk before he saw the door open and slam shut again, Molly back in 221b and locking the door.

 

“If you are here to continue the argument--” he huffed.

 

“What the hell was I thinking,” she breathed out as she threw her scarf and coat down.

 

And in fewer steps, than he expects, she leaped up in his lap and he grunts in pain as she slammed into him. But she straddled him now, reaching her fingers to his waistband pull up his shirt and run them down his back. The pain of her landing a knee at his side forgotten as her lips crashed into his, though he tried conversation again,

 

“I am not sure--” he started as they break to breathe.

 

“Shut up Sherlock.”

 

“I thought you liked when I taaaa” he is cut off by his shirt being pulled awkwardly off his head.

 

“Besides isn’t that how we got here, not ta-” Cut off once more by her lips and tongue rubbing against his teeth.

 

She pulled back and held his gaze for a breath.

 

“Unless they are words about what you want to do to me, or Oh God or my name, or all of those at once, don’t talk.  For fucking once in your life, shut. Up.” They stared at each other for a moment, both breathing heavily. He grinned wickedly as he leaned forward holding her up as he trailed kisses with nips from his teeth down her throat as his silent acknowledgment of her request, and she replied with a moan in understanding.

 

He sat back and pulled off her top and she helped with it off her wrists, as he found her breasts with his lips, tongue, and teeth all at once.

She whimpered as his hands shoved off her bra up and off she raised her arm ups not bothering with releasing the band and his thumbs found her nipples roughly.

 

She grabbed his face, kissing him hard and rough, biting his bottom lips as he slid his hands down the backside of her trousers.

 

But her need was beyond foreplay now and she could feel him straining in his trousers as she rubbed against him.

 

“Oh God,” he grunted.

 

His teeth found her collarbone, scraping along to her shoulder, tasting and teasing with his tongue as his hands struggled with the zipper on her trousers.

 

She brought her lips to his as she slipped her legs off the chair, and shoved her trousers and knickers in one move and moved back to straddling him.

 

He moaned as she rubbed up against his erection again. _Well, those trousers are going to the cleaners._

 

She leans back and he grabbed her arse to support her as she worked on his zipper. With a  foot braced on the floor, she slipped her hands into his waistband and yanked his trousers and released his straining erection. Wet and warm she slid against the length and bit her lips at the shudder it produced from him.

 

He lifted her up digging his fingers to the point of near pain into her arse as she grabbed him and slid down slowly taking him all in. He silenced her whimper as he bit her bottom lip then covered her mouth in a deep kiss as they rocked together in urgency. His mind went blessedly blank as he tilted his hips to match hers.

 

She rested her forearms on his shoulder as she ground, watching his face now as his hands clamped on hips. His hand traveled slowly down her thigh and back up to slide his thumb across her clit. She jumped at the first brush with a gasp and grunt from him as she squeezed him tight inside her.

 

“OH God,” she shouted out.

 

“Shhh,” he whispered in her mouth as he captured her lips for a kiss and they both quietly laughed.

 

“Considered this a small preview of the rest of your day,” he murmured into her ear as he nibbled on it.

 

The rhythm became steady and urgent as she clenched nearing climax.

 

He anticipated her thought, and answered her question “I am close too, love.”

 

“OH my God “ she yelled out and he didn’t stop her. As she shifted her hips, he felt all control is gone and he moaned as he climaxed.

 

She tightened as he rode out his orgasm, which triggered hers right behind him.

 

They both sat panting for a moment, her face buried into hair as he rested his head on her breast. He kissed each one and lifted his head to find her lips for a soft tender kiss.

“I think we need a shower” she grinned as she leaned back. He lifted her by her backside once again and helped her to feet.

 

“I’m sorry, truly,” he said warmly, as he stood and embraced her in a hug.   


“I know,” she murmured into his chest. “Me too.”

 

He laughed, “You get the water started. I got to text John to not come by.”

 

She laughed in return, “You sure you don’t want to chase that case at some point?”

 

With a serious face, he answered softly, letting his voice reverberate to her core. “I love you too much to do that now. I had only a tidbit of your skin heating on my tongue; I need to explore more until I am satisfied I have mapped every millimeter.”

 

His smile went wicked again as she bit her lip and flushed at his words as she backed down the hall to the lavatory.

 

He texted John hurriedly before sprinting down the hall to join her in the shower.

 

**Molly and I are having lots of sex. Good sex. Recommend not dropping by-SH**

 

**Author's Note:**

> probably prompted from something I saw on tumblr but don't remember what
> 
> I had all intentions of it just being smut then all this plot showed up. At least I made it fun and not super angst
> 
> The grappling moves they are doing is actually real grappling moves. Would Molly be able to do them? I like to think with training she could and would.


End file.
